The Impossibility
by Louisaxo
Summary: When someone new walks into the French Quarter, she is the last person anybody expects to see. Before now, nobody like this has existed before. Follow the story of Elizabeth, a girl on the run with hopes of finding her true family. Rated T for minor swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**The Impossibility**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **I told you guys I would be back with some more Hayley and Elijah fiction and here I am! I really hope you enjoy this! This is a storyline I have been messing around with for ages. I'm not sure how long it will be, 3 chapters maybe? Please read and review to let me know what you thought! Happy reading!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINALS OR ANY OTHER FRANCHISES MENTIONED IN THIS FICTION**_

A young girl, probably around the age of eighteen climbed out of a cab in the French Quarter, carrying only a backpack and the clothes on her back. Anybody who crossed her path would most likely assume that she was in New Orleans because she was a teenage runaway, and they would be correct, but she was a teenage runaway with intentions. All her life she had, had nobody, so when she finally started to gather information on her birth parents she found a new sense of hope and relief. The witch she had been raised by was shocked to learn of what are was, a hybrid. The witch that had been helping her told her that she was an Aphrodite, something that was incredibly rare. The witch had told her that she was born because of her parents' true love for each other.

She had known the witch since she was born, in fact it was the witch that found her eighteen years ago. The witch went by the name of Sara, and she was the only true family that she had ever had. The witch had named her Elizabeth, after many queens of the world. The witch has always told her that it was a name that was befitting of a royal, but this was something that Elizabeth hadn't understood until she was much older. for her whole life, Sara had given small titbits about her family, never revealing too much to the Aphrodite. However, as soon as Elizabeth turned sixteen, Sara told her the whole truth about her true family and where she could find them. Elizabeth had learnt that her true family lived in New Orleans and that they were considered as royalty, when Elizabeth was told this she finally understood where her name had come from. Furthermore, for the first time in her life, Sara had revealed Elizabeth's true surname to her, Mikaelson.

Elizabeth had been told about how her life was possible, even though she had never met her parents. Her whole life, Elizabeth had been told that she had been born out of true love, which is why she was called an Aphrodite. Sara told her that Aphrodite's are not born to their parents, but to the protection of a witch, which is why Elizabeth had never met her parents. They didn't even know she existed. Since Sara had told her where to find her family, Elizabeth had been travelling none stop to get to New Orleans. She was incredibly eager to find them, so once Sara had completed the locator spell to find them, Elizabeth was on the first flight out of London Heathrow to find her family.

That was how she found herself climbing out of a cab in the French Quarter. She paid the driver for the trip and started the walk down the street. It was late in the day so the city streets were rumbling with anticipation for the events that would be held that night. Elizabeth had never seen such a vibrant city, and she had never seen a city with so many bars on one street. Elizabeth laughed when a man dressed in brightly coloured clothing sporting a bright face paint look danced by her. She got to the end of the road and stopped, realizing she had no idea where she was going. She looked to her left and noticed a bar on the corner of the street, Rousseau's, Lizzie pulled her shiny brown hair out of the ponytail and walked in. The bar was quiet so she walked over to the bartender who was polishing glasses behind the bar. The woman looked up immediately, Elizabeth checked the name on the nametag before speaking.

"Hi Lauren, I'm looking for the family that goes by the name Mikaelson. I don't suppose you know where they live do you?" Elizabeth asked cheerily, a wide smile on her face.

"Yeah I know where they live. It's a place they call the Abattoir, I can give you the address." The bartender, Lauren, pulled a notepad and a pen from her jean pocket and started to write directions to the Mikaelson home.

Once Elizabeth had been given the small piece of paper that held the location of her family, she thanked the bartender again and began to follow the directions. However, she still managed to get lost so she had to ask for directions. She saw a lone girl walking down the street, Lizzie noted that they looked the same age as she ran down the street to speak to her.

"Hey! can you help me?" Lizzie caught her breath after asking the question.

"Sure, what can I do? Are you lost?" the brown-haired girl asked politely.

"Kind of, I'm Elizabeth. I'm looking for the Abattoir. The lady in Rousseau's said I could find some people I'm looking for there." The girl furrowed her eyebrows, silently recognizing some similarities between her and the girl before her.

"You're looking for the Mikaelson's? May I ask why?"

"I'm hoping they will be able to guide me to my family."

"Well in that case, my name is Hope. Hope Mikaelson." Hope smiled at Elizabeth, taking her hand and leading her towards her family home.

"Do you have any idea the name of the person you are looking for?" Hope enquired as they turned a corner.

"No, I'm looking for two people though. My mom and my dad. The witch who has taken care of me since I was born likes to be cryptic, she said I would know them as soon as I saw them." Elizabeth smiled at the memory of Sara telling her about her family for the first time.

"How come you have never met your parents?" Hope asked, she was silently putting the pieces of the puzzle together in her head.

Lizzie didn't know what to say. She knew that her parents were supernatural, but she didn't know whether Hope knew, even though her surname was Mikaelson.

"It's okay to speak freely, I am well aware that not everyone in New Orleans is human. Watch." Lizzie watched in amazement as Hope conjured a flower in her hand.

"You're a witch."

"If you are looking for who I think you are you are too." Hope spoke confidently before turning on her heel and continuing to walk down the street. Elizabeth remained on the street corner, shocked at the prospect that she could be a witch, as well as a vampire and a wolf.

"Hold on! You know who I'm looking for?" Elizabeth called up the street, chasing after Hope.

"You'll know them when you see them." Hope said, mimicking Sara. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and continued to follow Hope up the street until they came face to face with a large building with a huge gate at the entrance. Hope pushed the gate open and walked inside.

"Come on in." Hope called back, just in case Lizzie needed to be invited into the building.

"I'm home!" She called as she walked into the courtyard. Elizabeth trailed behind her, talking in the beauty of the home that she had just walked into. The courtyard was beautiful, flowers and fountains everywhere. it was exactly what Elizabeth had dreamed of since she was a little girl.

"Hope, sweetheart. Did you have a nice time?" A young blonde woman walked down the stairs and into the courtyard. Elizabeth sighed, there was no way that this woman was her mother, they held no similarities. the largest one was their hair, the woman's was bright blonde, whereas Elizabeth's was dark brown.

"Aunt Rebekah, this is Elizabeth. She's here looking for her family. Elizabeth, this is my aunt Rebekah, my dad's sister." Elizabeth thought it was odd that the woman, Rebekah, furrowed her eyebrows as she glanced at her.

"It's lovely to meet you sweetheart, who exactly is it you are looking for?" Elizabeth was about to open her mouth to reply when she heard someone come into the compound behind her. She gasped as she saw who it was, falling to the ground. Elizabeth knew exactly who he was, he was her father. Elizabeth remembered this as she was surrounded by blackness.

 _ **Anyone have any guesses about who Elizabeth's father is? Leave your guesses in the comments, there will be a random select prize for one of you who gets it right!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Impossibility**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **I told you guys I would be back with some more Hayley and Elijah fiction and here I am! I really hope you enjoy this! This is a storyline I have been messing around with for ages. I'm not sure how long it will be, 3 chapters maybe? Please read and review to let me know what you thought! Happy reading!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINALS OR ANY OTHER FRANCHISES MENTIONED IN THIS FICTION**_

When Elizabeth woke up she was no longer on the cold floor, she was on a comfortable couch in what looked like a study. She sat up slowly, incase motion would make her faint again, and looked around the room. She stopped when she saw him sitting at his desk reading, although he didn't look like he was focusing on his book, he looked distracted.

"Hi." Elizabeth spoke quietly, she did not know how to approach this situation. Did he know who she was? Did he know what she was? Had Hope explained the situation? Was he even her father or was she just jumping to conclusions?" The man must have understood that she was panicking because he approached her, sitting on the couch beside her.

"There is no need to panic Elizabeth. You are in our home. Do you know who I am?" The man asked. Elizabeth shook her head, it was then that she realized she didn't even know the man's name.

"Like I said, you don't need to worry. I knew exactly who you were the moment I first laid eyes on you. I am Elijah."

"You're my father? Truthfully?" Elizabeth looked up at Elijah, her a face panicked and tear-stained.

"Yes, I am. You look just like your mother, that's how I first realized that you were our daughter." Elijah put his arm around his newfound daughters' shoulder as she cried into his chest. She didn't want to cry, but she didn't have much choice. After eighteen years on earth she has finally found her parents, and her family. She had aunts and uncles, as well as Hope. then she had her parents, the people she had been searching for.

Elizabeth wiped her tears away and looked up when she heard someone enter the room. She smiled and stood up, rushing into the arms of a woman who could only be her mother.

"Hi mom." She spoke happily, breaking into a new round of tears as she spoke.

"Hi, baby." Hayley kissed her head and hugged her tighter. Soon, Elizabeth felt her father join their hug.

"Now then," Hayley said, wiping her tears, "I want to know everything. Everything about your live up to you walking through the front door."

"I will tell you everything, I promise mom." Elizabeth's eyes started to water again at the surreal feeling she got when she called Hayley mom.

"Come on then, sweetheart. You have more family to meet." Elijah grinned as he took his daughters hand and lead her from the room and down the stairs into the courtyard Elizabeth recognized. In the courtyard was Rebekah, Hope, and two more women and two men that Elizabeth didn't recognize.

"Hey! Are you feeling better?" Hope rushed up to her to hug her. Elizabeth laughed.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you, Hope. I guess this makes us family now, huh?" Elizabeth grinned back at Hope.

"Definitely, the Mikaelson sisters will take on the world!" Hope cheered, moving to Rebekah's side. Elizabeth's eyebrows furrowed as she spoke, confused.

"Wait? Sisters?" Elizabeth looked up at her parents in confusion.

"You are a member of an incredibly confusing family, love. I'm Kol, your dad's brother. I guess that makes me your cool uncle, because your uncle Klaus is too much of a grouch to do anything fun." Kol smirked in the direction of Klaus, who simply rolled his eyes.

"So, you're my uncle, and Hope's father," Elizabeth addressed Klaus with a smile on her face. It was obvious that Klaus was Hope's father, the resemblance was too uncanny.

"Yes, like Kol said, were a rather unconventional family."

"So, your parents are Klaus and Hayley, and my parents are Hayley and your uncle Elijah, so we share the same mom and each of our dads is the others uncle." Elizabeth spoke, shocking everyone at how quickly she had caught on to the situation.

"Why don't you tell us how you were born love, we've been around for centuries and we have never come across something called an Aphrodite before?" Kol asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well, Sara, the witch who raised me, said that Aphrodite's are born on the date that two fated two loves meet. I was born on the 25th October 2011, which was the day my parents met, right?" Elizabeth looked at her parents for confirmation, both of them nodded. 25th October 2011 was in fact the day they met in the graveyard all of those years ago. Aphrodite's are born to supernatural beings, but the witch who raised me was shocked when she found out I was both vampire and werewolf. When I was fifteen, somebody broke into our house and without knowing what I was doing, I attacked them and they were dead. That's how I found out I was both vampire and wolf. Hope mentioned something about being a witch, but I have never seen any sign of it."

"So, you're a hybrid like me?" Hayley spoke happily, squeezing her daughters hand.

"Yeah, but Sara thinks I am more vampire than I am wolf, I have no idea why it's just what she thinks."

"Then what?" Rebekah asked.

"I was raised in London, hence the accent. From a young age, I knew that Sara wasn't my mom, and since I can remember she's been telling me about my family. She's always said that I would know my parents as soon as I saw them, and she was right. As soon as I saw my dad I knew who he was, its probably why I fainted." Elizabeth laughed and Elijah pulled her into a hug.

"Sara always said that Aphrodite's are not born to their parents, but to a witch who would raise them to keep them safe until the proper age, and then the child would be free to find their family of their own accord. Of course, me being me, I got the first flight out of Heathrow to find you guys as soon as I knew where you were. How come you have never heard of someone like me before?"

"I guess you are just rare, like true love I guess. But everyone knew that mom and uncle Elijah loved each other as soon as they laid eyes on each other, it just took them both years to admit it." Hope laughed at her mom when she ducked her head. Elijah reached for Hayley's hand and raised it to his lips.

"How did you know that I was your daughter, not just some imposter?" Elizabeth looked between her parents to answer the question.

"Firstly, I don't think anyone would claim that they were our daughter if they weren't. and secondly, like I said before, you look exactly like your mother, the same hair colour and the same eyes were the first thing I noticed." Elijah used his free arm and bought it around Lizzie's shoulders and pulled her into his embrace. It felt good to be in the arms of her parents finally.

"See, I disagree, I think she looks more like you, Elijah." Hayley argued, earning a laugh from Elijah and Elizabeth.

Family moments like this were what Elizabeth had missed her whole life. To anyone else it would sound ridiculous, but to her listening to her family squabble about whether she looked more like her mother or her father was the best thing in the world.

 _ **And there's chapter two! Chapter three will be up soon, don't worry guys! Please let me know what you thought!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Impossibility**

 **Chapter 3**

 ** _I told you guys I would be back with some more Hayley and Elijah fiction and here I am! I really hope you enjoy this! This is a storyline I have been messing around with for ages. I'm not sure how long it will be, 3 chapters maybe? Please read and review to let me know what you thought! Happy reading!_**

 **DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINALS OR ANY OTHER FRANCHISES MENTIONED IN THIS FICTION**

It had been almost six months since Elizabeth had found her family, and she had settled into family life with them remarkably well. As soon as she has been settled in and her new bedroom had been prepared, her parents had sat her down and explained that although carrying the Mikaelson name bought great family and love, it also bought great hardship. Her father had taken her hand and promised that he and her mother would keep her safe from people that may want to hurt her, purely because she was the daughter of Hayley and Elijah Mikaelson.

She loved New Orleans, she loved the people and the parties, but most of all she loved the family that she had found there. She had grown close to her aunts and uncles. Rebekah and Kol's wife Davina never missed an opportunity to take her shopping, even though her closet and the closet in the bedroom next to hers was full. But Lizzie didn't care, it was little things like that, that made her smile. She also spent some time with Kol and Freya. Her aunt Freya had done a spell which had confirmed that Elizabeth was part witch, and as Kol and Freya were most experienced in that area they were working with Elizabeth on her magic. It was coming along slowly, but there are some spells that she is able to do unassisted. And with full access to the knowledge of three Mikaelson witches, as well as her grandmother's grimoire, there was no doubt that she would grow to become one of the most powerful witches in the world. Elizabeth also enjoyed the time she spent with her uncle Klaus. Much like her father did, Klaus would tell her stories of the past. She found them fascinating, every story she was told allowed her to gain a better knowledge of her family. Her favorite story was the one they told of founding New Orleans; it was her favorite because the Mikaelson's were united as a family, minus Kol, when they founded the city and built the home that she lived in. As well as her family, she had met others that she had become close to. On a trip to Mystic Falls she and Hope had become friends with Josie and Lizzie Saltzman. Since they had become friends they had all helped each other advance in their magic. And even though she was much older, she had become close to family friends, Caroline and Stefan Salvatore. She loved their trips to Mystic Falls, as it was where her father, aunts and uncles had been born and turned. Her father and uncle Klaus had taken her to the location where their village was, telling her stories of their childhood. These were the kind of memories that Elizabeth cherished.

…

"Hope, we should not be doing this." Elizabeth laughed as her half-sister handed her a crystal glass that contained whiskey.

"Oh hush. There is so much of it in this house they won't miss a bottle or two." Hope giggled, taking a sip from her own glass.

"Well you are getting the blame when we get caught." Hope rolled her eyes, laughing.

This was not the case, however. When Klaus and Elijah walked into the living room the next morning to find their daughters passed out they were surprised to say the least. Elijah immediately walked to the couch and put his hand on Elizabeth's forehead to see if she was ill, or coming down with a fever.

"Do you think they are ill?" Panic flashed in Elijah's eyes and he looked up at his brother. He had never had to deal with anything like this before. Even after a millennium and hundreds of enemies vanquished, nothing worried him more than his daughter being ill.

"Not quite, brother. Although I am sure they will be when they wake up." Klaus lifted the now empty bottle of whiskey from the table.

Elijah sighed and reached down to pick Elizabeth up, bridal style. Klaus followed suit and picked up Hope, following his brother out of the room. Klaus went and put Hope back into her own room and tucked her in, but Elijah carried on down the corridor and took Elizabeth into his own room, where her mother was still in bed. Hayley got up immediately and rushed to their side when Elijah walked in with Elizabeth in his arms.

"Oh my god! What happened? Is she okay?" Hayley fired out questions as Elijah pulled back the sheets on their bed and put Elizabeth down.

"She'll be fine. She and Hope apparently thought it was a good idea to hit the hard liquor last night, I'll be sure to talk to her about it when she wakes up."

Hayley sighed and sat on the bed beside her daughter, moving the fallen hair out of her face.

"Don't be too hard on her." She murmured.

"When am I ever?" Elijah chuckled.

"The girl has you wrapped around her little finger, brother." Kol called out as he walked past the room. Elijah glared but didn't deny it, it was no secret that he would do anything for his daughter.

"Like you are any better, Kol, you'd do the same for both of your nieces." Hayley said quietly as she and Elijah left the room, leaving their daughter to sleep peacefully until someone inevitably came into the house causing the world around them to crumble.

And it would happen, their world would fall apart sooner than anyone had first anticipated.

 _ **Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger! What do you guys think is gonna happen? Let me know what you thought?**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Impossibility**

 **Chapter 4**

 ** _I told you guys I would be back with some more Hayley and Elijah fiction and here I am! I really hope you enjoy this! This is a storyline I have been messing around with for ages. I'm not sure how long it will be, 3 chapters maybe? Please read and review to let me know what you thought! Happy reading!_**

 ** _Can I just go on record to say that in this fiction season four never happened? Purely because I hate it. I hated the way that Elijah as a character was portrayed. I hated the fact that they showed him as an antagonist, the writers did an incredibly poor job this season. It is for this reason that I am ditching season five, I would rather read fiction written by fans, it is probably written better than what the writers write. Secondly, after the halfway point there was no Hayley and Elijah whatsoever. The writers just completely cut off one of the major relationships on the show. They killed off the Klaus and Cami relationship which I loved, sorry not a shipper of Klaus and Caroline, I am a hardcore Steroline shipper. Thirdly, I hated that there were zero scenes between Elijah and Hope. I think everyone forgets that Elijah was the only one that fought for Hope and her existence back in season one when all Klaus cared about was taking back New Orleans from Marcel. And finally, because I could go on for days about what I hated, was the way that they did the finale. Marcel compelling an original, are they serious? The end of always and forever. It doesn't matter how many times I watch it, I still cry. It gets to that final scene where they are playing 'Grace' by Rag 'n' Bone Man and Klaus leaves money for Elijah when he's playing and I'm in tears._**

 ** _I could complain for days about what I hated about the originals last season, why don't you let me know what you guys thought in the comments?_**

 **DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINALS OR ANY OTHER FRANCHISES MENTIONED IN THIS FICTION**

That afternoon, like she had first predicted, Elizabeth and Hope both got into trouble for delving into the family liquor supply. Klaus was eager to ground both girls, but after he spoke to Elijah, he realized that the hangover that both girls were suffering was punishment enough.

Much to the chagrin of her uncle Klaus, who thought that there were too many clothes in the house already, Elizabeth was going shopping with her aunt Bekah later that afternoon. The afternoon was going swimmingly, Elizabeth and Rebekah were just about to leave when the front door burst open and Marcel walked in.

"Marcel, what are you doing here?" Bekah asked, sounding slightly perplexed.

"She's awake, and she got out somehow." Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows, moving to her mom's side when she walked into the room. The rest of the family soon followed and came down to the courtyard, probably hearing the alarm in Marcel's voice.

"Who?" Elizabeth asked, although she asked so quietly she was sure only her mother heard her.

"Aurora." Marcel spoke only one word, but it was clear that Aurora was a person that was disliked.

Elizabeth, who's hand was being held by her mother, felt Hayley take a step back. She was obviously taken aback by the news.

"How is she out?" Elijah spoke slowly, it was clear that he was not expecting the news.

"There is no way she got out of there alone, she was under a sleeping curse. She would have needed help." Elizabeth looked at her aunt Freya as she spoke.

"She's out for revenge. We took her out and now she's coming for revenge." Klaus spoke, his anger evident.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on? Who is Aurora? And why the hell does she want revenge?" Elizabeth asked, she obviously had no idea what was going on.

Elizabeth's father came to stand at hers and her mother's side to explain the situation.

"Years ago, there was an antagonist of sorts that wanted revenge on us. There was Aurora, and her brother Tristan. Aurora wants revenge on us because she we locked her away for ten years and we sunk her brother to the bottom of the ocean. So once again, we're about to fight a war about family."

"What if she hurts you guys, I only just found you?" Elizabeth's eyes watered as she spoke, looking between her mother and father. She couldn't lose them so soon after finding them.

"She won't, not again, I promise." Elijah smiled softly and pulled Elizabeth into his embrace. The Mikaelson family had, had enough heartbreak over the years, this was a battle that none of them wanted to fight.

…

It had been two days since Marcel had burst into the compound to share that Aurora had indeed gone missing. Elizabeth was distraught, she hated the fact that her family were in danger once again, she couldn't understand why the Mikaelson's couldn't seem to get a grasp on happiness. It didn't help matters that her father as well as her uncle Klaus and uncle Kol had ran headlong into the battle, aiding in the search for Aurora as soon as they had heard the news. Her mother had reassured her that they would come back fine, but Elizabeth knew better. Although she had only been with her family for a short amount of time, something was crystal clear to her. The Mikaelson's were a family that were feared. Elizabeth understood her family had been through a lot, and that they got themselves involved with issues that were unnecessary, but they were her family and there was no way she could go back to living without them now that she had found them. Elizabeth had heard the stories of the battles that they had faced, she had heard everything from being chased by Mikael to her uncle Klaus seeking out the doppelganger to break his curse that prohibited him from being a hybrid.

But now that she was here, in New Orleans with her family, and Lizzie knew that it was only a matter of time before something came through the door to shatter it, and she was right. As soon as she had heard what Marcel had said, her heart had sunk. She hadn't known who Aurora was, but she could tell that she was to be feared because of the way her mother had reacted.

"What did she do that was so bad? What did she do to you guys?" Elizabeth had asked her mom and dad that evening as they all sat together in her father's study.

"She and her brother had a device called a Serratura. They wanted to use it to protect themselves. Once a vampire is trapped somewhere with a Serratura, it is impossible for them to leave. They wanted to lock your dad and his siblings away so that they could protect themselves. When Aurora and her brother Tristan first came to New Orleans, the sire lines were at war. So, if an original vampire like your dad was killed, the rest of his sireline would be killed." Her mother explained, "When someone got their hands on the last white oak bullet, she was keen to get it from them and she did. She took your aunt Freya, sending your dad and uncle Klaus on a wild goose chase to find her. We nearly caught her, but she…" Hayley trailed off, ducking her head. Elizabeth's eyebrows furrowed when her dad took her mother's hand, holding it tightly in his own.

"What happened? Did she hurt someone?"

"She nearly killed your dad. If Klaus hadn't stayed behind he would be dead." Her mom explained.

"Oh, mom." Elizabeth sighed, reaching for her mother's free hand.

"It's okay, baby. We will sort this out and we will win, just like we did last time." Hayley smiled a watery smile.

"We won't be able to win anything if we don't figure out who her accomplice is. This is going to be someone totally new, someone we probably haven't met before. Her old accomplices are gone, Lucien is dead and Tristan is rotting at the bottom of the ocean." Freya spoke with tension in her voice as she walked into the study, followed by her brother, Kol.

"What incentive would she offer someone to aid her escape? She hasn't had any communication with the outside world whatsoever since she was put under the sleeping curse nearly fifteen years ago." Klaus interjected into the conversation as he walked into the room, Elizabeth guessed that he had heard the discussion and decided to join.

"So, what's our next move?" Hayley asked, instinctively shifting closer to Elizabeth on the couch.

…

It had been five days since the Mikaelson's discovered that Aurora was on the loose. Everyone was on edge within the Mikaelson home. Her father had put his foot down, telling Elizabeth that she was not allowed to leave the compound until the issue had been resolved. So, Elizabeth and Hope spent their days in the Mikaelson compound, waiting for the family's newest threat to be vanquished.

Elizabeth had been sitting in the courtyard of the Mikaelson compound that afternoon when the front door burst open and her father hurried in, holding an unconscious Hayley in his arms. Elizabeth leapt up from the chair she was sitting in and rushed to her parent's side.

"What the hell happened? Is mom okay?" Elizabeth looked up at her father desperately. It was only now she saw the state he was in. His face was dirty and caked in blood, and his usually pristine suit was torn badly.

"It was an ambush. We were under the impression that Aurora had the help of one person, but we were wrong." Elijah looked down at his unconscious wife, who still lay in his arms.

"When your father spoke to the Strix, they had locked onto a location where Aurora may be hiding. When we went in there must have been three dozen vampires waiting to ambush us." Klaus spoke when he appeared at Lizzie's side. He was in the same state as her father, filthy and bloody.

Everyone looked down at Hayley when she shifted in Elijah's arms, her eyes opening slowly.

"I am going to kill that bitch." She said, her voice laced with anger.

"What? Little old me?" Everyone froze and turned towards the door. Sure enough, there she was. The red headed woman that had hurt her mother. Elizabeth's eyes flashed with anger as they turned gold, her werewolf instincts coming to the surface to protect herself and her family.

Aurora took one look at Elizabeth and realised who she was, Elizabeth was sure of it. Another thing she was sure of was that the next Mikaelson battle had begun.

 _ **It's a bad ending I know, but the next chapter will be the last. I have loved writing this, it has been a pleasure.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Impossibility**

 **Chapter 4**

 ** _I told you guys I would be back with some more Hayley and Elijah fiction and here I am! I really hope you enjoy this! This is a storyline I have been messing around with for ages. I'm not sure how long it will be, 3 chapters maybe? Please read and review to let me know what you thought! Happy reading!_**

 **DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINALS OR ANY OTHER FRANCHISES MENTIONED IN THIS FICTION**

"How long it has been since we last saw each another, I do hope you have missed me." Aurora grinned like a feral animal who had been released from her cage.

"And what do we have here? So, the Mikaelson's have an Aphrodite on their side, how darling." Aurora overlooked Elizabeth with a flash of excitement in her eyes, almost as if she was anticipating the challenges Elizabeth would bring to the fight.

"How do you know what I am?" Elizabeth demanded, moving forwards to stand in front of her mother and father.

"It's quite dear my darling, you just look too much like your father. You forget how long I have known him, no?"

"You hurt our mother." Hope sneered at Aurora in a tone Elizabeth had never heard her use before. Hope stepped around her father's defensive stance and came to stand next to Elizabeth, much to Klaus' chagrin.

It was at this moment that Marcel rushed into the compound, Rebekah on his heels. He looked slightly alarmed at the sight of the redheaded foe. The two of them rushed to join the Mikaelson's on the other side of the compound to face Aurora.

"What is it you wanted, luv?" Kol asked bluntly.

"What I have wanted since you locked me away, my brother Tristan." She said, still grinning.

Klaus laughed.

"And what makes you think we will just hand him over to you?"

"I gave you a brief demonstration of the resources and weapons I have earlier when you planned your adorable little ambush. After that you must know what your measly witches and the Strix and no match for the witch power I possess?" Aurora cast a look at Freya and Davina as she spoke.

"Look you crazy bitch, I may not have known my family for that long, but what I do know is that they will beat you like they did before, regardless of the _power you possess_. You know that any witch that you have cannot match the power of a Tribrid, an Tribrid Aphrodite, a harvest witch and a one-thousand-year-old Mikaelson witch." Elizabeth spoke calmly, ignoring the scowl her father shot her way because of her choice of language.

"You really think you can go up against me, little girl? You can see the state of your mother, can't you? If it wasn't for your do-gooder father I would have finished her off before she even had the chance to scream." Aurora grinned her feral smile again, her eyes flicking to Hayley for a moment before returning to Elizabeth.

"Ignore her Elizabeth, you know we would never let anything happen to you or your mother." Rebekah stepped forward hastily, pulling Hope and Elizabeth out of the fire line.

"We shall see." Aurora laughed a sickening laugh before fleeing the compound. Marcel turned and was about to chase after her.

"Don't bother Marcel, we need to conserve all of the energy we have for when she comes back. You saw the forces she has gathered, one vampire going against them is suicide." Davina left Kol's side and went to stand near Marcel.

One by one, each of the Mikaelson clan dispersed from the courtyard, leaving Elizabeth and Hope standing with their parents.

"Are you okay, mom?" Elizabeth and Hope asked simultaneously. Elijah stepped out of the way as both girls rushed to hug their mother.

"I'm fine girls, I'll be as good as new in a few minutes." Hayley reassured her daughters, pulling each of them in for a tight hug. Once released from her mother, Hope took a few steps back and stood near her father, leaning into his side tiredly.

"You should get some sleep Hope, nobody has managed to get a decent night sleep since Aurora came back." Klaus urged Hope, ushering her towards the stairs.

"Alright, daddy." Hope murmured, fighting the urge to yawn as she walked towards the stairs, her father following behind her. Before leaving, Klaus shot a meaningful look towards Hayley and Elijah telling them they would need to talk later.

…

That afternoon had trailed by slowly, each member of the family casting nervous glances towards the front door and jumping slightly each time they heard a noise that could signal an attack.

Much like that afternoon, the evening trailed by slowly too. After an hour of her father urging her, Elizabeth finally left the study and went to her room. Elizabeth had stayed up as late as she possibly could either sitting in her father's study listening to the family planning the attack or working with Freya and Davina on her magic. She wanted to be as prepared as possible when the time came, and her magic could be a powerful weapon for the Mikaelson arsenal. Elizabeth had been testing the lengths her magic could go to, and so far, she had been able to surpass Davina, something that Elizabeth was pleased about. Elizabeth's magic was as strong as if not stronger than the most powerful Harvest Witch ever seen, and that was after only six months of training.

Much to her annoyance, Elizabeth had listened to her father and headed to bed, where she knew she would fall into a fitful sleep.

 _Dream_

 _Elizabeth had been sitting in the courtyard of the Mikaelson compound that afternoon when the front door burst open and her father hurried in, holding an unconscious Hayley in his arms. Elizabeth leapt up from the chair she was sitting in and rushed to her parent's side._

" _What the hell happened? Is mom okay?" Elizabeth looked up at her father desperately. It was only now she saw the state he was in. His face was dirty and caked in blood, and his usually pristine suit was torn badly._

" _It was an ambush. We were under the impression that Aurora had the help of one person, but we were wrong." Elijah looked down at his unconscious wife, who still lay in his arms._

" _When your father spoke to the Strix, they had locked onto a location where Aurora may be hiding. When we went in there must have been three dozen vampires waiting to ambush us." Klaus spoke when he appeared at Lizzie's side. He was in the same state as her father, filthy and bloody._

 _Everyone looked down at Hayley as she lay still in Elijah's arms, waiting for her eyes to open again, but they never did._

 _End of Dream_

Elizabeth shot up in bed gasping for air. Without thinking she swung her legs out of bed and slid her feet into her slippers. She picked up her phone walked towards her door, grabbing her robe from the back of it as she left the room. Wrapping her robe around herself, Elizabeth crept along the corridors of the compound, using her phones flashlight as her source of light. She stopped when she heard a voice coming from the living room, and then continued to walk once realised it was her Uncle Kol and Uncle Klaus. Elizabeth continued to where she hoped they would be, in their own bedroom. She got there and opened the door, the old door creaking slightly on the old hinge. She put her phone away and walked towards the bed, her route clear due to the single candle burning on the nightstand.

"Mom…" Elizabeth shook Hayley's shoulder slightly, trying to wake her. Elizabeth needed to see that she was okay after her nightmare. Hayley jolted in her sleep and finally awoke, much to the delight of Elizabeth.

"Lizzie, what's wrong, honey?" Hayley asked sleepily, reaching for her daughter's hand.

"Nothing mom. I just had a nightmare and I wanted to make sure you were okay." Elizabeth answered quietly.

It was then that Hayley opened her eyes and saw the tears streaming down her daughter's face.

"Lizzie, what was your nightmare about, what happened?" Hayley hurried to sit up, wrapping her arms around her weeping child.

Hayley shifting around in the bed had woken Elijah, who was now alert for imminent physical attack.

"Come on sweetheart, sit and you can explain." Elijah patted the mattress in between Hayley and himself. Elizabeth smiled and clambered over her mother to sit between her parents. As soon as she was comfortable leaning against her father's side she began to speak.

"It was awful. The worst part was that it was exactly how I remembered it. I was sitting in the compound and then dad rushed in carrying you with uncle Klaus. Only this time you didn't wake up." Elizabeth wept, Elijah reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a spare pocket square to dry Elizabeth's eyes.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry you had to see that." Hayley leaned over and kissed Lizzie's forehead.

"We have to do something. Not only is that _woman_ causing physical pain for this family she's now having an impact in the dreams of my daughter." Elijah seethed, it wasn't difficult to see him covering his anger.

"I'll be fine, daddy, I'm stronger than I look." Elizabeth gave her father a watery smile, one he returned.

"I don't think you or Hope should be here Lizzie. I think you should go to Mystic Falls until this is over. Its not safe." Hayley spoke confidently, having no doubt that her daughter would object.

"No way! I'm eighteen years old mom, there is no way I'm leaving my family. One of the first things I learnt when I found you guys was that we stick together, always and forever, and I'm not going against my vow now."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Impossibility**

 **Chapter 6**

 ** _I told you guys I would be back with some more Hayley and Elijah fiction and here I am! I really hope you enjoy this! This is a storyline I have been messing around with for ages. I'm not sure how long it will be, 3 chapters maybe? Please read and review to let me know what you thought! Happy reading!_**

 **DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINALS OR ANY OTHER FRANCHISES MENTIONED IN THIS FICTION**

 **AN – I know that some of you may not be happy with some of the characters I have included in this chapter, but I really want to explore the relationships that the characters have or possibly could have. If you've read my other fiction, I am sure that you know I am not a fan of the Caroline and Klaus pairing, for me it was always Stefan and Caroline as well as Camille and Klaus. I hope you aren't disappointed with this chapter, but I hated the finale episode of The Vampire Diaries and I wanted to include some of the characters in this because I hated the fact that Stefan died when Damon and Elena were human. I will also not be including Elena in this fiction because I do not like her character and I don't like writing it, she will still be in her magical coma and Damon will still be a vampire. Also, Josie and Lizzie are sixteen in this fiction, the time frames were confusing me so that's what I settled on. That's all.**

When Elizabeth came down stairs the next morning for breakfast, she was thoroughly surprised to find Josie and Lizzie sitting in the kitchen.

"I am so happy to see you guys, it has been so long since I've seen you! Does Hope know that you are here? How long have you been here for?" Elizabeth rambled as she hugged them both. Despite the two-year age gap, the girls got on remarkably well.

Josie laughed before answering,

"We're happy to see you too! But no, Hope is still sleeping so she has no idea."

The fact that each girl had a form of magic had allowed them to bond quickly. Josie, Lizzie and Hope had been so supportive when Elizabeth had first started using her magic.

"We only got here a few hours ago, our mom and papa Stefan are speaking with your parents in your dad's study." Lizzie said.

A smile crossed Elizabeth's face as she turned and headed for the stairs, walking up two flights before walking into her father's study.

" _What_ are you doing here? The grown-ups are talking." Damon cried as she entered the room, rolling his eyes but extending his arms for a hug regardless.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too, Damon. What are you doing here anyway, I thought it was just Caroline and Stefan here?" Elizabeth chuckled as she approached Damon.

"Nah, Mystic Falls gets boring eventually, I figured I'd tag along for the action." Elizabeth gave him an exaggerated eye roll.

"Haven't you missed us?" Elizabeth smiled when she heard a familiar voice behind her, she turned to see Caroline grinning.

"Of course, I have, but I only saw you six weeks ago remember?" Elizabeth laughed as she hugged Caroline first and then Stefan. This was the first time they had come to New Orleans; every other time Elizabeth had seen them it had either been over FaceTime or when she visited Mystic Falls.

"I didn't know you were coming, why didn't you say anything?" Elizabeth questioned, shooting a smile at her parents.

Hayley stood up from where she was perched on the side of Elijah's desk and approached Elizabeth.

"Well, when we realised you and Hope weren't going to go to Mystic Falls whilst we sorted this out, we figured that a few extra hands wouldn't hurt, so your dad called Stefan and sorted it out, besides we wanted it to be a surprise." Hayley raised her hand and rested it languidly on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Did you see Lizzie and Josie yet?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah before I came up here, they were eating something that Davina was cooking I think. I have another question though, why isn't Bonnie here?"

"Well, we had a small problem back home, so she stayed behind with Enzo to help Matt sort it. She said they would join us if we needed the help." Elizabeth nodded, accepting Stefan's reasoning.

"Awesome, it'll be good to have Enzo here. He's literally the only person who will spar with me." Elizabeth didn't miss Caroline's eye roll; each time Elizabeth was in Mystic Falls she and Enzo always end up breaking something.

"I'd spar you luv, I can imagine I'm better than Enzo anyway." Kol smirked as he walked into the room, Rebekah at his side.

"His accent is better." Elizabeth argued, laughing at Kol's offended expression.

"Hold on a sec…" Kol was interrupted when Elijah stood to stop the argument.

"Now, now, children." Elijah spoke calmly as he walked to Kol's side.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and stepped backwards, falling onto the couch beside Rebekah.

…

Soon enough everyone was comfortable or doing their own activity. Kol and Davina had disappeared to the cemetery to speak to the witches again, but everyone else had stayed and was now surrounding the dining room table talking strategy and battle techniques. The only people not participating were Rebekah and Elizabeth, who sat at the other end of the table, reading copies of Vogue magazine. Elizabeth put her magazine down and pointed at a picture, tapping her finger on it to gain Rebekah's attention."

"Do you not think that looks like a younger version of Matt Donovan?"

Rebekah tilted her head as she scrutinized the photo.

"A little, but I've been there, done that." Rebekah replied offhandedly.

"You've what?" Elizabeth asked, stunned.

"Back when Matt was eighteen we had a thing, kind of. We spent the whole summer travelling." Rebekah elaborated.

"I think that's just traumatized me." Elizabeth shook her head trying to remove the image of Rebekah and Matt dating before returning to her magazine.

"There is a ton of scandalous relationships in this family, just look at Caroline and your uncle Klaus." Rebekah said, laughing.

Elizabeth's eyes flashed from her magazine to look at Rebekah.

"I'm sorry, I'm gonna have to get you to repeat that."

Rebekah's eyes flashed with laughter but instead of explaining she returned her eyes to her magazine.

"Are you telling me that Caroline and Klaus were a _thing_? How am I only now finding out about this?" Rebekah laughed again at Elizabeth's tone, the thought of Caroline and Klaus together was enough to turn Elizabeth's stomach.

"Wait how long ago was this?" Elizabeth questioned Rebekah.

"A _long_ time ago, way before even Josie and Lizzie were born." Elizabeth nodded, somewhat accepting the fact that her family was remarkably complicated.

…

It wasn't until later that night that they had a plan set in stone. Elizabeth, Hope, Lizzie and Josie had completely ruled out them not helping, regardless of their age. It was settled that they would wait Aurora out at the compound, eventually she would become bored of waiting for their attack and just launch it herself. Waiting for her at the compound gave them an advantage as they could protect it and themselves. The deed to the house had been fortified in Freya's name and then backed up in Davina's so that nobody could change it to enter without permission. Even though the majority of Aurora's army seemed to be witches, Aurora was still able to enter the property, Freya has said that it was probably due to a spell, but she couldn't break it because she has no idea what the spell was or what ingredients were used. They had decided that Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah and Kol would be the first line of defense purely because they couldn't be killed, and it was harder for the witches' spells to have an effect on them. The second line of defense would be Freya and Davina to take down anyone who managed to get past the vampire siblings. Next would be the vampires from Mystic Falls with Marcel and Hayley as the last line of defense. Much to Elizabeth's chagrin, she had told her mother that she would stay with Lizzie, Josie and Hope on the balcony. Even though they would be somewhat away from the danger, they could still use their abilities to help in the fight.

Now all they needed to do is wait for Aurora to make the first move.

 ** _And there is chapter six! I hope you liked it, this was just one chapter full of anticipation and family banter before the fight kicks off in the next chapter! I hope you didn't mind me including the Mystic Falls characters, but I love imputing them into my other stories, but this is still classed as fiction for The Originals._**

 ** _Lots of love,_**

 ** _Louisaxo_**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Impossibility**

 **Chapter 7**

 ** _I told you guys I would be back with some more Hayley and Elijah fiction and here I am! I really hope you enjoy this! This is a storyline I have been messing around with for ages. I'm not sure how long it will be, 3 chapters maybe? Please read and review to let me know what you thought! Happy reading!_**

 **DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINALS OR ANY OTHER FRANCHISES MENTIONED IN THIS FICTION**

 **AN – I know that some of you may not be happy with some of the characters I have included in this chapter, but I really want to explore the relationships that the characters have or possibly could have. If you've read my other fiction, I am sure that you know I am not a fan of the Caroline and Klaus pairing, for me it was always Stefan and Caroline as well as Camille and Klaus. I hope you aren't disappointed with this chapter, but I hated the finale episode of The Vampire Diaries and I wanted to include some of the characters in this because I hated the fact that Stefan died when Damon and Elena were human. I will also not be including Elena in this fiction because I do not like her character and I don't like writing it, she will still be in her magical coma and Damon will still be a vampire. Also, Josie and Lizzie are sixteen in this fiction, the time frames were confusing me so that's what I settled on. That's all.**

It took less than a week for Aurora to make her move. Elizabeth had walked down the stairs before dawn the following Sunday after the Mikaelson's had formulated their plan, only to find a dead werewolf on the ground with his throat cut.

Nobody, not even Freya, had been able to determine how either Aurora or one of her followers had managed to get into the secure compound in the first place.

The visitors from Mystic Falls were still in New Orleans, including Bonnie who arrived to assist Freya in putting up more wards around the compound. Elizabeth was over the moon when Bonnie finally landed at the airport, running to hug her as soon as she stepped out of the arrivals tunnel. After seeking permission from her father, Elizabeth had gone with Damon to collect Bonnie from the airport.

Bonnie had never been to New Orleans, and she was astounded by the atmosphere that the witches bought to the Quarter, even though they knew that most of the witches had sided with Aurora, choosing to side with the enemy in favor of ridding the city of the Mikaelson's.

Elizabeth watched as two men wheeled the werewolf out of the compound on a gurney. Klaus closed the door behind them, before turning to face the rest of the family who had gathered around the courtyard.

"Now she's taking out the wolves. The wolves were once an ally, and she knows that." Hayley crossed her arms across her chest as she spoke.

"Of course, she knows that, which is why she's killing them. She won't kill witches if they're siding with her." Rebekah said.

"They're innocents, we can't…" Elizabeth trailed off, the image of the wolf laying on the floor coming to mind.

"I know honey, this will be all over before you know it." Hayley spoke softly to her daughter, putting her arm around Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Will it, though?! Ever since I arrived, since I found you, it has been one problem after another. I haven't even had _time_ to enjoy the fact that after eighteen years I have finally found my true parents, and my biological family. All of this death, and I knew what came with being a Mikaelson, I don't understand how you all survive this." Elizabeth spoke quietly, although she was one-hundred percent sure that everybody in the courtyard heard her.

…

Elizabeth hadn't spoken a word to anybody after she had left the courtyard. Elizabeth had finished speaking, and then she had taken off up the stairs to her room. She had sat in the centre of her bed, cross legged for the past hour and forty minutes, the image of the dead wolf constantly popping into her head. She was sure that that image would scar her, and she couldn't wrap her head around how her family members had coped for so long with all the death and destruction in their lives. Elizabeth was snapped out of her reverie when someone knocked on her door. Elizabeth sighed, but didn't look away from the window, she already knew who it was.

"I'm fine, dad. I just needed a bit of time on my own."

A frown crossed Elijah's face and he stepped into the room, sitting on the edge of his daughter's bed.

"I know that this can be too much sometimes, and trust me, it's not just you who needs to take a breather sometimes. We're going to take care of this problem, like we did before, and then you are free to have a moment to enjoy the fact that you have found us." Elijah smiled slightly, quoting his daughter's earlier words.

"I know dad," Elizabeth laughed, "I just needed a second away from all the drama that's all. Thank you for coming to find me though."

"It is my pleasure, darling. You know your mother and I love you." Elijah reached across the bed and took Elizabeth's hand.

"I know, daddy. I love you guys too." Elizabeth grinned for the first time in what seemed like forever, looking up to see her mother leaning against the doorframe, Hope at her side.

 ** _That's chapter seven all done, I hope you liked it. Please don't hesitate to leave a review or a comment to let me know your thoughts and suggestions,_**

 ** _Lots of love,_**

 ** _Louisaxo_**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Impossibility**

 **Chapter 7**

 ** _I told you guys I would be back with some more Hayley and Elijah fiction and here I am! I really hope you enjoy this! This is a storyline I have been messing around with for ages. I'm not sure how long it will be, 3 chapters maybe? Please read and review to let me know what you thought! Happy reading!_**

 **DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINALS OR ANY OTHER FRANCHISES MENTIONED IN THIS FICTION**

 **AN – I really hoping that you guys are enjoying what you have read so far, and I hope I continue to bring you enjoyment in upcoming chapters. I understand that this story differs from my others slightly, but in this one I really wanted to explore and define the relationships between characters, which is the largest reason why I have decided to expand the character numbers and include my favorites from the Vampire Diaries too. I really hope that you see the relationships start to develop between Elizabeth and specifically Stefan and Caroline, as they are my favorites from the show.**

 **Also, another side note, who is excited for Legacies? I was so glad when it was picked up by the CW, and even more excited that we will be seeing the first episode before 2018 is even over! I really want to know what you guys think, so sound off in the reviews about how you feel about the new show, or the Originals ending. I know it can be hard sometimes to find people to speak about things like this about, and I know from experience that speaking to someone through DM's who has the same show taste as you is wonderful!**

 **Happy reading!**

Thirty-eight.

That was the number of werewolves that had been found thus far. Sometimes they had been bought to the Mikaelson compound, and sometimes they were just unceremoniously dumped around the corner for any unsuspecting tourist to find. Thankfully, the Mikaelson's had caught wind of the abandoned bodies before they had been stumbled upon most of the time, but several times Elizabeth had seen her father and Uncle Klaus leave the compound to collect the body and to compel the tourist to ensure what they had seen was forever forgotten.

Elizabeth had expected Auroras assault to have been and passed by now, but she was drawing it out. Her father had been reluctant to divulge details of their last crossing with Aurora, but her uncles had both taken time to tell her of how dangerous Aurora was when she really thought about it, especially when it came to her brother.

Elizabeth could see that the Mikaelson resolve was crumbling, each member of the family waiting for an attack at any moment. The cracks were beginning to show under the pressure that Aurora was putting them under, and Elizabeth was sure that the red headed De Martel was enjoying every moment of it. When she had been conversing with her uncles about the previous Mikaelson crossing all of those years ago, they had spoken of how vindictive the thousand-year-old woman could be, and how she would stop at nothing to get her brother back. This, of course, did nothing to stop Elizabeth's fears.

Elizabeth was constantly on edge. Each time a door opened, someone left the compound she would find herself startled. She would jump every time one of the window shutters slammed, or every time Caroline would slam the cupboard door slightly too hard when she was making breakfast in the morning, or every time a spell that either of the witches in the house were preparing went wrong. Elizabeth hated it. She hated not being able to enjoy her new life with her family, but most of all she hated the look on her mothers' face. Hayley had learned to keep a straight face around her daughters, always, and for the most part she was holding her resolve. However, she and Elizabeth were far too alike, and Elizabeth knew that inside, her mother was worrying and emotionally preparing herself for any fatalities.

That seemed to be a common feeling ricocheting around the compound, with each family member doing whatever they could to keep their loved ones safe. Klaus had sent his girlfriend, Camille, into hiding. Elizabeth knew that Cami was a vampire herself, but neither Klaus or her wanted to take any risks when it came to a fight to the death, and so the next day Camille had returned to Mystic Falls with Josie and Lizzie. Klaus had all but demanded that Hope and Elizabeth go with Cami, but it was level-headed Hayley who persuaded him, as well as Elijah, to let the girls stay and aid the family in the fight. Elijah took longer to convince than Klaus did, but Elizabeth anticipated that, she had only just found her parents and she didn't want to be away from them anytime soon.

Elizabeth knew, deep inside, that her family could get through this. They had before, and they will again. One thing that Elizabeth had learned quickly, is that the Mikaelson's gave threats, they were not threatened.

…

Aurora decided that the opportune moment to call out the Mikaelson's was in the middle of the night. Elizabeth had been woken by her mother at just past three in the morning.

"Honey, I'm so sorry but it's time." Hayley shook her daughters shoulder softly.

"She's here? At the compound?" Elizabeth sat up groggily.

"No, not here. She was spotted by a wolf a few streets over. If you don't want to come I will understand, in fact I think your father would prefer it." Hayley smoothed down her daughters' hair.

"I am coming mom. I know daddy would prefer it if I stayed out of whatever is about to go down, but I am not going to abandon you now. I have been working on my magic for weeks, and I can help." Elizabeth's voice got louder as she got out of bed and rushed to her closet so that her other could hear her as she quickly dressed.

"I know, sweetheart. Your father and I are so proud of you. You have worked so hard, baby." Hayley suddenly became angry at what Aurora has thrust upon her daughter as soon as she had settled into her new life. When they first heard news of Aurora's return, Hayley should have known that her daughter would never stay out of the conflict, and was her fathers daughter after all. Elizabeth was so much like her, but she reminded Hayley of Elijah even more. They both had the same do-good attitude, and they would do as much as they could to make the lives of their loved ones even a bit earlier. Elizabeth had reviewed her appearance from her mother, but Hayley knew that in terms of personality Elizabeth was every inch her father. Sometimes it was small things that Hayley noticed when Elizabeth wasn't looking, like the way that Elizabeth had pushed herself to do right by her family, much like Elijah had been doing for the past millennium.

"I can't believe this is happening right now. Has this mad woman never heard of getting a good nights sleep?" Elizabeth muttered to herself as she walked down the stairs into the courtyard. The moon shone brightly overhead, only making Aurora's choice of time clearer to Elizabeth.

The only people in the courtroom were Hope, Caroline and Damon. Everyone else must still be getting ready, Elizabeth surmised. Hayley was the next person to come down the stairs, followed closely by Freya, Rebekah and Kol. Hayley immediately came to stand at the sides of her daughters, taking a hand of theirs with one of her own. Over the next few minutes, every person residing in the compound was in the courtyard, the last person to come down was Kol, expectedly.

The Mikaelson's knew that they had a chance, given the small army that they had amassed on their side, but with witches they never know. Each witch can be as conniving as the next, which is why the Mikaelson family had spent the past few weeks preparing for the absolute worst scenario.

When everyone was ready, everyone left; leaving the compound completely empty. Klaus followed Aurora's scent to the cemetery, which is one of the locations the Mikaelson's assumed the meeting would take place, after all, it was the places where the witches were strongest and the Mikaelson witches were least. Given the fact that Bonnie was from Mystic Falls, she could not access the ancestors magic, same with Davina as she had been shunned.

The group of fourteen walked unabashed as they approached Aurora and her followers, who looked stupidly smug, this of course only angered Elizabeth.

"Have you seen sense and decided to free Tristan to me? Or are you here to meet your demise?" Aurora smiled wickedly.

"Even if we wanted to return your brother, we would have no way of locating him anyway, so I guess it's time for you to meet your end, sweetheart." Klaus gave his signature smirk when Aurora narrowed her eyes at him.

"Then meet your end it shall be…"

 ** _That's chapter eight all done, I hope you liked it. Please don't hesitate to leave a review or a comment to let me know your thoughts and suggestions,_**

 ** _Lots of love,_**

 ** _Louisaxo_**


End file.
